The Abandoned Child
by littlemissgloom
Summary: I'm the abandoned child. I made a mistake that would change my life forever... but i would never regret it. A boy with blue eyes taught me not to regret it, he taught me to love and trust again, thanks to him i'm no longer the abandoned child.


I've been the abandoned child since i was 3 months old. I was abandoned by my eighteen year old mother on the door step of the social services offices. From then on i was moved to 5 different foster homes.

Sunshine foster house was the first. It was cold, damp and full of delinquents. I stayed there until i was six, then i moved to Harriet and Kevin's. They were alright gave me everything i ever needed, ever wanted even. But they are what you call the absent parents, too rich for their own good and too social to waste their time looking after me. I only stayed there for 2 years. Next there was Sam and Simon, the gay couple. They were the best "parents" you could ask for. I stayed with them till i was 15; i would have stayed longer if it wasn't for people at school deciding i was too different for them. Sam and Simon both decided that it was because of them and handed me back over to the social.

Since then i have stayed at too many houses to count.

I'm seventeen now and currently back where i started the social services offices to discuss my current situation.

"You do know this is severally going to lessen your chances of getting adopted, don't you Gabriella?"

I stared at her; does she think i'm stupid? Does she really i think i care about being adopted now? One more year and i can have nothing else to do with the social and everyone else who likes to stick their nose in where it wasn't wanted.

"Of course i know, but i can't get rid of it and i can't do what my mom did either, especially after what i went through" I looked at her moodily. "You don't understand. You've had your mom since you were born, i haven't and i can't let my baby go through that".

"But Gabriella, we can have the baby put up for open adoption, you chose the parents, and you get to see the baby whenever you want. Our job is to look to what is best for you and the baby, and i think that if you were to have this baby you wouldn't be able to cope and the baby wouldn't have the quality of life it is entitled to".

I looked at her with disgust. "How dare you say that? The fact that i have had nothing while growing up makes me more determined to give my child everything it ever needs and wants" i said angrily. "Now i think that you better leave ME to decide what is best for MY baby" i screamed while walking out the room and slamming the door behind me. I slumped down in the chair outside the room and cried, it wasn't my fault i thought i was in love, it wasn't my fault that i trusted someone to look after me. It was the first time i felt loved by someone and i was determined to keep that feeling.

"Gabriella?" i looked up at Sue the receptionist who i had known since i could talk. "James will be here soon to take you" she said with her usual kind smile.

"What? Where am i going?" I asked confused.

"Oh, didn't that old bat tell you?" I smiled at that, at least someone agreed with me about something. "You are going to the Jack and Lucille King's; they're already fostering a boy the same age as you. They've agreed to take you in until you have the baby and then to help you find a suitable place to stay"

"Ok..." i hesitated. " Sue... can i ask you a question and can i have your honest opinion?" i asked shyly.

"Of course sweetie, what is it?" she said softly coming to sit next to me and wrapping her arm around me. I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. "What should i do? Do you think i should get rid of it, or give it up for adoption?"

She sighed "its hard sweetie i know, but you need to do what you think is for best. But i will tell you that i had an abortion once and i have always regretted it"

I nodded, frowning while thinking about i was about to change my life forever.

* * *

I stood in front of an old wooden door, in the Albuquerque heat, waiting for my new carers to open the door. I wasn't expecting much; you learn very quickly never to expect an amazing home, with caring "parents" when you're in care.

I knocked again, my heart started beating fast when i heard footsteps come to the door, they were going to judge me for being pregnant, i knew it.

A middle aged man with dark hair and stormy grey eyes open the door quickly, with a smile on his face that i swear reached from one ear to the other.

"Gabriella!" he exclaimed "It's so nice to finally meet you, we have been looking forward to it all day"

I looked at him strangely; didn't he know i was pregnant? Extending my hand shyly "It's nice to meet you to Mr King, thank you for having me. It's really nice of you considering" i said gesturing to my stomach.

"Oh, it's no problem, we will talk about it later" he said waving his hand dismissively. "Now let me grab your stuff and I'll introduce you to everyone and then show to your room"

"Oh it's ok, i only have this" holding up the bag.

He stared at me sympathetically. "Ok, well let me take that then, I'm sure Lucille will take you shopping sometime in the week"

"No Mr King, Its fine. I couldn't let you do that" i said, no one had ever offered to do that for me before.

"Nonsense, your under our care now" he said sternly "We treat everyone we look after the way we would treat our own children"

I nodded, looking around the hall, there were at least twenty pictures all of different children scattered around, one boy seemed to be in most of them though, it was obvious they had foster him for awhile.

"Now, Gabriella" jack said gaining my attention enough for me to realise there we two other people in the room with me. "This is my wife Lucille and my foster son Troy"

"It's nice to meet you both" i went to extend my hand, when i felt two warm arms wrap around me. As stupid as it sounds i had never really been hugged before, not a motherly hug anyway. This made me never want to let go, it was warm and made me feel safe.

"It's lovely to finally meet you too sweetie" she said with tears in her eyes.

Troy rolled his eyes "Mom, seriously if you start crying now she'll think you're a wet blanket" he stepped forward "Don't worry, she's not always like this, it's nice to meet you too"

I turned my attention to Troy; he was tall and muscular at first glance. But it was his eyes that made me want to look at him; they were deep blue and showed signs of a past that a boy shouldn't have had to go through, i knew that feeling all too well.

"Mom, Dad i'm going to show Gabi to her room" he said grabbing the bin bag out of my hand "I always hated these things, made my clothes smell of crap"

I laughed "tell me about it"

Lucille and Jack smiled; it seemed they had made the right choice when picking the brunette beauty as a new addition to the family.


End file.
